The Demon Inside
by Dark Cyrin
Summary: COMPLETE! What happens when Rath's inner demon begins to take over completely? When a friend confronts him about it will he stay in control . . . or lose it all? WARNING: Contains mild sadistic Yaoi . . . my bad . . .
1. Somethings wrong with Rath

The Demon Inside.  
By; Dark Cyrin  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
ATTENTION: This story revolves around Rath and Thatz . . . other characters mentioned only receive minimal time . . . sorry Cesia, Rune, Kai- stern and Tetheus, I love you all!  
  
Warning: A little RathxThatz innuendo later on. Nothing big, nothing to be offended about. Just a demon havin' a good time . . .  
  
So here it is . . . enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
"Rath?" Cesia called out the Dragon Knight's name as she wandered the empty hallways of the castle.  
  
"Something's not right . . ." Rath had been conveniently avoiding everyone ever since Bierrez had shown up a few days ago. When asked, Lord Lykouleon said he was always like that, Ruwalk was too busy to reply, Alfeegi was seething in anger over something Ruwalk had done, Kai- stern was gone, the Queen said she saw him keeping to himself, and Tetheus, well, Tetheus was Tetheus. He just glanced at her, nodded toward the castle and went back to training the group of Dragon Fighters that been following him like injured puppies all day.  
  
Deep in thought she turned the next corner and went headfirst into someone else. She stumbled backwards and almost fell on her butt had it not been for the person reaching out to grab her hand. She took it thankfully and steadied herself.  
  
"You really should watch out when walking around corners. You could have bumped into Thatz and really hurt yourself." The person stated with a slight chuckle in his voice.  
  
Cesia looked up and was greeted by a pair of clear blue eyes framed by long golden hair.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Rune, " she said letting go of his hand and straightening her skirt, "I was just thinking to hard about something."  
  
"Like what, if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
She looked up at the Knight of Water and debated whether or not to tell him that she was worried about Rath. It seemed kind of stupid now. 'Maybe I'm just being paranoid and he is always like this at the castle.'  
  
"Cesia?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just thinking . . . about, Rath . . ."  
  
"Rath?"  
  
"He just seems a bit . . . reclusive, that's all." She quickly smiled when she saw a worried look on Rune's face, "but I think maybe I just notice too many things. I tend to jump to conclusions too quickly anyway."  
  
"No." A voice stated from behind them, "You notice just the right amount."  
  
Rune looked up and Cesia whipped around so fast it made her dizzy. She hadn't heard anyone a moment ago.  
  
"I've noticed it too." Thatz stated, walking up to them.  
  
"Rath's always a little reclusive, even with us," Rune told them with a confused look on his face, "That's just his personality."  
  
"Yeah, but it's been more than usual, haven't you noticed?" Thatz crossed his bared arms over his chest, "Oh, that's right. You've just been mediating, or whatever you call it, all day, every day."  
  
"Meditating."  
  
"Whatever . . ."  
  
"Wait!" Cesia interrupted. "You guys are telling me that Rath, isn't always like this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The yokai threw her hands in the air. This was hopeless. It was one against the other, and neither new what was up with Rath. "I'm going to go get something to eat, since I see we're not getting anywhere with this." With that she walked off, leaving behind the two bickering knights.  
  
"He's not being himself!"  
  
"How would you know when he's being himself?! You're always stuffing your face and busy trying to talk him into treasure hunting with you!"  
  
"You haven't noticed it because you're too busy to be around us!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Down the hallway Rath leaned against the wall. He let out a growl and pushed away with his shoulders. A moment ago he had almost walked into a conversation about him.  
  
*He just seems a bit . . . reclusive, that's all.*  
  
The red head felt a smile tug at his lips as he began walking in the opposite direction. *Not myself, huh?* His smile grew.  
  
*Since when have I ever been myself?*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
So, tell me, what did ja' think? Honestly?  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed, I love you. You guys are the reason I wanted to improve. I write for you! 


	2. Dinner and an argument

The Demon Inside.  
Chapter 2  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------  
  
Chant with me now;  
- Angsty Rath, Angsty Rath, Ra, Ra, Rath! Yeah! -  
  
Warning; Slight RathxThatz innuendo coming soon! I promise!  
  
Now onward to your regularly scheduled reading:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Dinner, that night, went on as usual. The Dragon Lord, being the kind dinner host that he was, entertained Cesia with tales from his childhood. He was occasionally interrupted by Ruwalk however, who quickly commented, ' Really? I don't remember it happening quite like that . . .', thus ending Lykouleon's tale and the beginning of the real version of it.  
  
Thatz, who normally would have stuffed his face as fast a he could and asked for seconds, sat at the stone dining table and picked at his food while watching everyone carry on as normal. Except for Rath.  
  
The young Knight sat quietly at the table eating his food, which was unusual Thatz noted. Since Kai-stern had returned Rath should have been carrying on about how a demon, of all things, managed to get into the castle, and how he was going to finally get a good fight without the Lord objecting for once.  
  
'Something is very wrong . . .'  
  
Feeling eyes on him Rath glanced up and scanned the table with an efficient ruby gaze. Thatz quickly averted his attention to Rune who was carrying on pleasant conversation with Alfeegi.  
  
'Probably about how annoying Rath and I are,' Thatz grinned, 'those two must be distantly related or somethin'.'  
  
Thatz sighed inwardly and chanced another look at Rath, only to find the young knight staring strait at him.  
  
"What?" The Earth Knight asked innocently.  
  
"Why do you keep staring at me?" Rath hissed, "I can feel your eyes on me just about every twenty seconds."  
  
Thatz, caught off guard for once, let out a nervous chuckle, "It's just . . . you're not talking, that's all."  
  
"Your not eating." He spat," Let's call it even."  
  
The ex-thief drew back slightly and looked back down at his plate. Rath had been avoiding him since that demon had shown up at the castle, and only when there was food present would Rath show up. Now he was being spiteful. 'Can't shake the feeling that something's . . . not right . . .'  
  
There was no sense in starting a fight with Rath over him just looking at the knight. Thatz shrugged mentally and shoved food in his mouth. No sense in letting good food go to waist either.  
  
"Rath? Is something wrong?" Kai-stern asked quietly from across the table, where he and the fire Knight sat.  
  
"No . . . just don't feel like eating right now. That's all." Came the reply.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Kai-stern pushed the subject and Thatz saw Rath's eyebrow twitch irritably. "I'm fine, Kai," Rath faked a slight smile, "I just pushed myself too hard in training the other day." He paused for a moment and put his fork down on his plate, "I think I'm going to go to bed early . . . goodnight, Kai."  
  
Thatz glanced up again and saw Rath getting up from the table and walking away from the white haired Dragon Officer. Kai-stern watched him leave with worry in his eyes before turning back to the main conversation.  
  
'He must have noticed it too. Or he wouldn't have said anything before.'  
  
Thatz set his fork down and scooted his chair back as he stood. Curiosity killed the cat, not the Dragon Knight, and curiosity had finally gotten the better of him. Something was wrong with Rath, and if no one was going to find out what it was, he was going to.  
  
'And if it's just depression, I'm going to kill him for making me worry.' The Dragon Knight slipped out the door and into the hallway after the problematic Fire Knight.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Thatz is getting curious. Hmm. May influence evil things in the future.  
  
Ahhhh! Please don't flog me! *ducks in terror*  
I know it's short, but it gives me time to contemplate what to have Rath do to Thatz . . . oooh, naughty!  
  
Thanks to all those who review, you're whom I love deep, deep, deep, down . . . in my twisted black heart . . . 


	3. Sociopath on the loose

The Demon Inside  
Chapter 3  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3! Chapter 3! Oh, yeah!  
  
I'm on a roll, a short one, but it's a roll! Read it, love it, want more of it!  
  
Warning; You've read this enough times. If it isn't stuck in your head yet, you're an idiot in the truest sense of the word.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Thatz meandered through the dimly lit marble hallways of the Dragon Castle in search of Rath. Since the young fire Knight had gone down that particular hallway, Thatz gathered that he really was going to his room.  
  
"Makes sense," Thatz mumbled incoherently under his breath, "what with it being night and all. He's probably tired from being so crabby all day and hiding away from everyone."  
  
"What are you doing out of the dinning hall?" A deep silky voice asked from behind him.  
  
Thatz's heart practically leapt up out of his throat and ran screaming down the hallway. He whipped around and saw Tetheus staring at him with cold obsidian eyes.  
  
"Tetheus! You bastard! Next time make some noise, or are you trying to kill me?!" Thatz gasped. He leaned a hand on one of his knees too catch the breath the Security Officer had ' oh, so lovingly' scared out of him.  
  
"Didn't know you scare so easily . . ." Right then he could have sworn that a ghost of a grin had touched the Black Officers lips.  
  
"Pphhhttt. Right, " The Knight stood again, but his heart was still going sixty at least, "As for what I'm doing out of the dinning hall, I could ask the same to you . . ."  
  
"Tightening security. Lykouleon's orders. And you . . .?"  
  
"Following Rath. He went down this way, right?"  
  
Tetheus pointed down the hallway Thatz had been heading down, "Went into his room about ten minutes ago . . . Is he alright?"  
  
Thatz's green eyes widened and shot up to meet Tetheus's. The Black Dragon Officer just showed, well, sounded genuinely concerned about someone. Something was definitely out of place . . . "Why do you ask?"  
  
"He looked paler than normal." Tetheus shrugged slightly.  
  
The ex-thief shook his head, "Nah, he's fine. Just worn out from training. I'm just making sure he doesn't need anything before he goes to sleep."  
  
Tetheus nodded in understanding and strode past the Dragon Knight.  
  
The earth Knight turned around and walked away calmly until he turned the corner.  
  
He stopped to think. 'Okay, so maybe Rath has a fever . . . That does make sense. Kai-stern told me that Rath used to get fevers all the time when he was younger . . . ' Thatz thought back on the fire Knight's actions the past couple of days. Avoidance, crabby behavior, not eating . . . everything seemed like a fever.  
  
He resumed walking down the remainder of the hallway to Rath's room. Since it was the only door on the right, it wasn't that hard to find. The fact that it was across from his own, only made matters easier.  
  
The ex-thief walked up to the wooden door and knocked twice. After waiting a few moments with no response he tried again, "Rath?"  
  
No response. There was no way he could have fallen asleep in five minutes.  
  
The hair on the back of the Dragon Knight's neck stood on end when he could hear no movement behind the wooden door. "Something really isn't right . . ." One more knock with no response and he opened the door, only to be greeted by pitch-black darkness.  
  
"Rath?"  
  
No one was there.  
  
The bed was empty the bathroom light wasn't on. "Rath?" stupid question but, "Rath, are you in here?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Thatz walking into the room, shutting the door behind him when he saw that the large windows were open, the blood-red curtains billowing out of them into the moon misted darkness.  
  
'Great.' The sociopath Knight had known that someone was going to follow him so he had gone to his room, and out the window. Thatz sighed inwardly at Rath's determination to be alone, "This is starting to piss me off."  
  
The feeling of fear on the back of his neck, however, would not go away.  
  
"That brat is hiding something, and doing a very bad job of it." Thatz walked over to the open window and looked out at the garden just beyond it, "Well at least now I know which way he's going."  
  
The green-haired Knight set his hand on the windowsill and leapt out of it. He landed with a muffled thud on the soft grass a few feet below and took off swiftly in the direction Rath had gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
AND THE PLOT THICKENS . . . What is Rath hiding? Why does Thatz care so much? Who is the one armed man in the shadows?  
All shall be revealed!  
  
Warning; The RathxThatz fun promised in the next chapter (yes, the next!) has gone sadistic/DS. So if your against sadism of any form . . . don't read . . . simple as that! 


	4. Curiosity killed the Thatz

The Demon Inside.  
Chapter 4  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry about the delay. I was writing on another story.  
You know how it is . . .  
  
Bit sadistic from here on in. Mild yaoi . . . fair warning . . . ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
* By the way . . . there was no one armed man in the shadows . . . just seeing if anyone was paying attention . . . Heh, heh, heh, heh . . . *  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
The gardens behind the Dragon Palace were silent, save for the light crunching of the occasional twig under Thatz's shoes as he ran. Emerald eyes scanned the darkened forest, devoid of the silver light of the moon.  
  
'Please be around here somewhere . . .' The Dragon Knight leapt over a small bush and continued pushing himself further into the gardens, 'Rath . . . what are you hiding?''  
  
The Knight broke into a tiny clearing at full speed and almost hit a large white boulder the size of him. He skidded to a stop to avoid hitting it. "What the . . .?!"  
  
Suddenly the putrid smell of blood hit him in an overpowering wave and he staggered to the ground. "Oh, God . . ." The smell was so strong it made the Knight dizzy. He dropped his head and took a deep gulp of breath; completely surprised he hadn't smelled the repulsive stench earlier. But there was something familiar underlying it . . . something almost, evil . . .  
  
"Why did you follow me?"  
  
That was Rath's voice!  
  
Thatz's head shot up to look the fire Knight in the face but he only succeeded in making himself dizzier to the point of being nauseous. It took all of his will power not to wretch at the spinning sight of Rath. Instead he opted to put his head back down again and take a few more breaths despite the rancid smell.  
  
"Worried, " Thatz choked out between breaths, "I was just going to make sure you were alright, and you weren't in you room." He glanced up at Rath, slower this time, with bleary green eyes. "Rath . . .?"  
  
The Dragon Knight of Fire stood in front of his friend in clothes drenched in blood and dagger in hand. The Knight chucked lightly and his eyes shown an iridescent red, "The poor fighter really shouldn't have startled me so bad. He just stumbled here accidentally, but no matter . . ."  
  
Thatz's eyes widened in horror. "You killed a Dragon Fighter?!" he shouted, "What in the seven Hells is wrong with you?!"  
  
The sociopathic Knight turned cold, unfeeling eyes on his friend. "What's wrong with me? You mean you don't know?" Rath gave the ex-thief a fanged grin that quickly twisted sadistic, "you expect me to believe that?!"  
  
He dropped to the ground in front of the other Knight in one fluid motion and stabbed the dagger deep into the dirt next to Thatz's hand. Startled, Thatz pushed violently away from Rath and fell backwards onto the soft grass, making it so that his knees were between him and the psychotic red head. Slowly he scooted back to get away but his back was soon against the stone in the clearing, "You've been killing people Rath?! Why?!"  
  
Rath leaned forward, closer to the green haired Knight's face. "It's in my blood. You of all people should be able to tell what I truly am . . . almost all of those damned barriers that that Bastard, Lykouleon, trapped me in are disappearing."  
  
Thatz couldn't believe his eyes. Rath had gone psycho. He watched out of the corners of his green eyes as Rath grasped the dagger by its ivory handle and slowly drew closer with it at his side.  
  
"Rath . . .!" his voice sounded higher then he meant it to, as he begged Rath to snap out of it. "Rath . . . please, don't do this . . .!"  
  
Rath leaned ever closer, deaf to his friend's cries. He was so close now that Thatz could smell Rath's scent, the one that had lulled him to sleep when the three Knights would go on missions together. The comforting scent had been drowned out by the putrid stench of Dragon blood. The ex-thief gasped when he realized, with a shock, what the other underlying scent had been earlier.  
  
Demon.  
  
Rath was a Demon. He wasn't sick, he was a demon. That's why the Rath he knew had looked ill, he wasn't satisfying the demon's bloodlust.  
  
The green haired Knight clenched his eyes shut. 'No!' he screamed in his head, 'It can't be true!'  
  
"Well it is. So deal with it!" Rath plunged the dagger through Thatz's hand and drove it deep into the ground. The earth Knight's scream of pain cut through the air and filled Rath's pointed ears, making the twisted grin on his face grow.  
  
"Ooo, let's hear that again, shall we?" Rath grasped the dagger's handle and twisted it sharply, shattering the delicate bones in the Knight's hand. To his disappointment the other Knight only let out a pained hiss through clenched teeth. Rath sighed, "You frustrate me Thatz . . ."  
  
"I'm frustrating . . .?" Thatz gave him the best sarcastic laugh he could under the painful circumstances, "You're . . . the frustrating . . . one . . ."  
  
"Oh?" Rath raised a dark eyebrow, eyes attentive on Thatz's face as he played with the dagger handle, "Go on . . ."  
  
Thatz continued, "You . . . first we're both . . . buddies . . . and now, you . . . you've . . ."  
  
"Now I've what?! Gone insane? Or finally have realized what I really am?!" Rath snarled in Thatz's face. "For once in a long time, I can finally think clearly," he leaned further forward, so that the two Knight's faces were practically touching," And it feels good . . ."  
  
Thatz stared up at the sadistic demon knight. Fear plainly written across his face. "Rath . . . "  
  
"Thatz . . . " Rath purred as he leaned forward. Slowly he grasped the dagger's handle and pulled it out of the ex-thief's hand, making Thatz clench his eyes shut and bit his lower lip, "Ahhh . . . ! " Rath pulled the blade up and ran his tongue across it, lapping up the warm blood to Thatz's disgust.  
  
"What's the matter Thatz?" Rath asked innocently, eyes glowing with a mix of ferocity and lust that the new blood had spawned in him, "Why aren't you fighting me?"  
  
Thatz panicked and tried to push Rath off of him, but after a few moments of futile trying he stopped. Rath had always been strong, and being a demon hadn't changed that. He tilted his head to the side and avoided looking at his deranged friend.  
  
'Thisisnothappening . . .thisisnothappening . . . thisisnothappening . . . '  
  
"Why won't you fight me, Thatz?" Rath pressed his forehead to Thatz's temple, his breath ghosted the scared Knight's face, "You're disgusted with me . . . ," he sniffed the air, "I can smell it on you . . . your fear . . . you can't hide it . . ."  
  
"I'm not disgusted at you . . . only what you've become," Thatz stated under his breath, loud enough for Rath to hear.  
  
Thatz slapped himself inwardly when he realized what he had said. He was being pinned up against an immovable stone, out of hearing range of the castle, by an insanely strong bloodthirsty demon with a knife, and he probably just pissed him off with those words.  
  
'Thatz, you're an idiot,' he chided himself, 'Let's give him motivation to kill you while we're at it.'  
  
"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Rath demanded of the Knight below him, accentuating every word. Threateningly he flashed the dagger into Thatz's line of sight, and the ex-thief just silently closed his eyes from the inevitable.  
  
Rath snarled at the lack of an answer. He wanted his 'former comrade' to either beg, or scream before he killed him, whichever came first. In blind rage he reared back, blade in hand, and in one swift and precise motion he slashed the scar that ran down Thatz's face, reopening it for the first time in decades.  
  
Thatz cried out and contorted his face in pain.  
  
Rath eyed the blood streaming from the wound hungrily and dropped the knife. Quickly he snagged Thatz's wrists and pinned them above the Knight's head. The demonic Dragon Knight moved his body forward to straddle Thatz's slim hips as he lapped up the blood slowly.  
  
Thatz winced every time Rath's small tongue ran up the wound, his breath coming in short panicked gasps. He didn't want to think this was happening, but it was. He cursed himself inwardly for following the young fire Knight. 'I shouldn't have followed him! That was so stupid! I should have told Tetheus that I was worried, he would have come with me, and we could have stopped him, helped him . . . damn it! '  
  
Rath stopped after a minute or two, as the blood flow slowed and thickened. He sat back, still straddling the other Knight, and smiled wide. His voice sounded almost as if he were drunk when he spoke, "You taste soooo good . . . did you know that . . . ?"  
  
"Rath," Thatz had to get the Knight above him to come to his senses or he was going to die, and Rath would loose himself to the demon inside. "Do you have any idea what you're doing? How wrong it is?!" He stared Rath directly in the face.  
  
"Like I care about what's wrong anymore . . ." Rath's eyes darkened dangerously as one of the hands pinning Thatz's wrists left to trail down the earth Knight's chest slowly. Thatz tried to ignore the tingle of pleasure that danced down his spine as Rath's slender hand slid under his shirt and nails scraped tightened skin.  
  
"Stop it, Rath." He hissed as Rath ran his nails harder down his chest and stomach, hard enough for a slight amount of blood to well in the scratches. "You don't want to do this . . ."  
  
Rath glanced down before he stared his victim directly in the face. "Yes, I do." He stated blatantly, "And by the looks of it, so do you . . ." To make his point Rath rolled his hips forward grinding himself against Thatz who tried to bite back a gasp of pleasure. "Don't . . . please . . . !"  
  
The fire Knight shrugged casually. "Then fight me . . . kill me," Rath sneered, "If you want me to stop so bad . . ."  
  
"I . . . can't," Thatz turned his head in shame and looked at the ground.  
  
"Why?!" Rath snarled in Thatz's face, making the Knight below him flinch.  
  
"Because . . .," he glanced at Rath from the corner of his eyes, " I . . . love you . . . "  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Heh, heh, heh, heh . . . I know, I'm evil incarnate . . . 


	5. Rendevouz in the forest

The Demon Inside.  
Chapter 5 --------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------  
  
Almost done with the story. * does happy dance *  
  
This chapter has been re-written by request of my friend Sierra. Whom I love reviews from. Thanks for the critique, I truly appreciate it!  
  
Just a note : Only one more chappie after this. Just one more . . . it's almost done anyway so I'll have it up in a little.  
  
Happy Reading!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
"You what . . .?" Rath's face, which had previously been twisted in a look of malice, softened slightly. "What did you just say . . ."  
  
"I love you. " Thatz closed his eyes, "I can't stand to see you like this, but I can't fight you." The pinned Knight turned his head stared up at the demonic Rath glowering above him. "Please Rath . . . If you're still in there . . . fight this . . ." Thatz pleaded, "Don't let it take over you . . . please . . . for me . . . "  
  
Rath stared down at the earth Knight, crimson eyes wide; Thatz's plea had triggered the Dragon inside. The demon Rath suddenly released Thatz, shrieking in pain as his head flew back, every muscle in his thin frame constricting. Thatz watched as the demon and dragon fought for control over Rath's consciousness.  
  
"NO! I'm NOT going back!" Rath screamed, his eyes glowing a hellish red, "Damn you! Damn you, dragon!" Thatz watched Rath's gaze travel down to the dagger. The demon growled and reached for it in a flash of movement, but stopped, fingers just barely brushing it. "If you won't let ME have this body, YOU'RE not having it back!" Rath snarled, fangs gnashing.  
  
For a brief moment his eyes flashed gold and his body language became sluggish and pained, "Nooo . . . you can't . . . I won't . . . let you . . ."  
  
Thatz realized that it was the normal Rath and he reached up and clutched the young Knight's shoulders, ignoring the pain in his hand. "Rath! Fight it, Damn it!" Thatz shook him slightly, "You can't loose to a demon!"  
  
Without warning Rath snatched the dagger and whipped it around, plunging it into the ex-theif's sholder, who screamed in pain. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" the demon snarled. His fangs gnashed in rage and he threw his head back again, a howl tearing from his throat as the dragon invaded his mind.  
  
Tense moments went by before a soft gold color began to bleed into the ruby of the fire Knight's eyes, driving back the demon.  
  
"Rath . . . ?" Thatz watched the fire Knight's body convulse before he gave a pained whimper and crumpled on top of the ex-thief. "Rath . . .?!" Thatz ignored the pain in his hand and shoulder, and pushed the young Knight's trembling frame back so he could see his face. "Rath? Answer me," he whispered, barely audible.  
  
The young Dragon Knight's head lolled to the side when Thatz shook him slightly. "Rath?" Slowly the exhausted Knight's eyes bled back to their normal ruby color as he began to regain consciousness again.  
  
"Rath . . . answer me!"  
  
"Thatz . . .?" Rath groaned and focused his eyes. Thatz loosened his grip as the young Knight sat back on his own power, slowly realizing where he was. He blinked and stared at Thatz, who gave him the best smile he could muster under the circumstances, "Please be Rath . . ."  
  
"Thatz . . . Thatz!" Rath leapt forward and wrapped his arms around the earth Knight's neck and buried his head in the Knight's neck, "You're alive . . . I didn't kill you!"  
  
Thatz put his hand back to support him and the happy Dragon Knight forgetting that he was wounded. He hissed as the shock sent a wave of pain up his arm and shoulder.  
  
Rath saw the ex-thief wince, " What's wrong?" Then he saw the dagger protruding from Thatz's shoulder out of the corner of his eye. "Oh, no . . ."  
  
Thatz gave the worried redhead a small smile and held up his hand for Rath to see. A gaping hole graced the palm of Thatz's hand. Blood had caked on it so thick Rath couldn't tell what was bone, muscle or flesh. "Bit of a scratch from your friend . . ." Thatz laughed weakly.  
  
'He probably doesn't remember anything he did . . . or I said . . .'  
  
Rath unwrapped one of his arms and gently took Thatz's hand in his, he held it to his chest, "I'm sorry . . . I never meant to do this . . . "  
  
"I know you didn't, and that's what matters."  
  
"I couldn't stop it, " Rath lowered his gaze, "the demon was stronger then before. It's getting out of hand." Thatz hugged the Knight close to him when he saw Rath's eyes begin to water, being careful to avoid his wounds. It was the first show of real emotion in a long time from the young Knight. "I'll understand if . . . you hate me, for what I've done to you." Rath tried futilely to hold back tears that he knew were coming.  
  
Thatz almost died of shock at the younger Knight's words. "Hate you . . .? Why would I hate you for something you didn't do." He paused a moment, " I'm a little pissed that you kept this from me . . . but I'll get over that . . ."  
  
Rath placed a hand on the ex-thief's chest and pushed away from his grasp, "But . . . I tried to kill you . . ."  
  
Thatz laughed, "Rune has tried to kill me on several occasions, the same goes for you, but I don't hate him."  
  
"He's not a demon."  
  
"Yeah, but he's like Alfeegi with a dragon, and that's just as dangerous." Rath smiled a little at the comment. 'A smile,' Thatz grinned inwardly, 'we're getting somewhere."  
  
"Now," Thatz pushed Rath a little with his good hand, "Get off of me and help me up. These wounds aren't going to heal themselves."  
  
Rath nodded in agreement and grabbed Thatz's good hand, pulling him to his feet as he stood. "Whoa . . . " Thatz almost fell over when he stood and Rath placed an arm around his waist to steady him. The earth Knight tried to stand still for a moment but his head was swimming.  
  
"Thatz? Are you okay? You're turning pale . . ." Rath sounded worried and Thatz shook his head, soon regretting the action, "Nah, just . . . I think the blood loss is finally getting to me . . . I'll be fine the sooner I get to lay down."  
  
The ex-thief almost lost his lunch when Rath swept him up off his feet and carried him toward the castle. 'I know the boy is strong, but this is ridiculous . . .' "Rath?"  
  
"Yeah?" Rath glanced down at the Knight in his arms.  
  
"Do me a favor . . . and don't do that again . . . I almost hurled." Thatz made a face and Rath laughed, pulling the Knight closer to him. Thatz, realizing that there was no way Rath was going to let him go, laid his head against Rath's chest, his injured hand cradled in his lap. The dragon blood on Rath had dried to the point of not smelling so Rath's scent washed over the ex-thief's sense, slowly soothing him to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Huzzah! I'm almost done! Just one more short chapter . . . I'm soo proud!  
  
By the way: I was thinking about maybe adding a little tasteful Yaoi in the last chap. Nothing big, something sweet. I don't know . . . tell me, what do you think?  
  
I hope everyone likes the story. Click and review, or hell, go to my author bio and e-mail me if you want to. I don't mind, I like communicating with humans once in a while . . . puny humans . . .  
Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! 


	6. Ahhh love

The Demon Inside.  
By; Dark Cyrin  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Huzzah! I made it an entire story without killing anyone! Okay, the poor Dragon Fighter splattered across Rath in Chapter 4 doesn't count . . . well, not to me anyway.  
  
This last chapter is dedicated to those of you out there who adore happy endings.  
This is for you!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------  
  
Thatz jumped when he felt a cool cloth touch his forehead. He opened his eyes as wide as his pounding head would allow, only to find Rune staring back at him with worried eyes.  
  
"Hello Thatz . . ." The elf ran the cloth down the side of the ex- thief's face, "Sorry you have to wake up to my presence . . . Rath was looking forward to talking to you, but I made him go lay down for a moment." The elf smiled, "He looked like he was going to scream if you didn't wake up . . ."  
  
The Earth Knight grinned slightly. "It's okay," he stated softly, remembering what had happened, "I'll see him later . . . I'm sure."  
  
Rune smiled and placed the cloth back in the water bowl on the bedside table. "Is there anything I can get you? Food? Medicine? Rath perhaps?" Thatz blushed slightly at the last suggestion, thankful that the room was very dimly lit. "All three sound good actually. . ."  
  
The elfin Knight nodded, taking the bowl in his arms and standing. "All three it is." He began walking to the door, but stopped just shy of opening it. "Thatz?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you for protecting Rath from Bierrez . . . I really appreciate it . . ." With that said the Water Knight strode out the door and shut it softly behind him.  
  
Thatz raised an eyebrow at the comment, but realized quickly what it pertained to. 'Rath and Lykouleon probably made up an excuse to hide this mess from Rune and the others . . .' he sighed inwardly, 'I don't blame them.'  
  
He shuddered involuntarily, remembering the look in Rath's eyes when the demon had been in control. 'Rath . . .' The ex-thief laid his head back and closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips. 'I wonder if he'll be alright?'  
  
The sound of the door opening made him glace to the figure standing there. The earth Knight heard the red head whisper 'Thank you' to someone and shut the door quietly. He turned around to find Thatz staring at him.  
  
"Hello Rath." Thatz gave him his trademark grin, watching the tension fade from the other Knight's face.  
  
"Nice to see that you're awake." The young Knight walked over to the bedside, a tray of food in his hands. "Hungry?"  
  
Thatz laughed, "That's a stupid question, when am I not?" With a pained groan he pushed himself up and leaned back against the headboard, covers falling to his waist. "Damn. Feels like I was run over by Nadil's army," Thatz chuckled to himself, "or at least a good half of it . . ."  
  
The earth Knight watched Rath set the tray on the bedside table and sit on the edge of the bed. "I'm really sorry about all this . . . I should have better control." He handed Thatz a small pill and a glass of water.  
  
"I told you it's okay . . . we all try to kill our friends at some point in our lives."  
  
Rath gave him a look that said 'really now?' and Thatz laughed. "What's this?" he asked.  
  
Rath smiled slightly, "Medicine for your wounds, from Lady Raseleane. She said that she hopes this makes you feel better."  
  
Thatz glanced up at the young grinning Knight and raised an eyebrow. "She's smart, funny, good looking by royalty's standards, and has mastered every herb imaginable. Hard to believe she only married one guy."  
  
"Y'know," Rath looked over at him, "If you weren't wounded, Rune would have ran in here and strangled you for saying that . . ."  
  
Thatz popped the pill in his mouth and quickly drank the water, not caring to see if the medicine had any taste whatsoever. "Yeah," he put his hands in his lap, and pulled the comforter at his waist closer, "That elf has the best hearing I've ever seen."  
  
" . . . and the worst temper." Rath finished.  
  
"I couldn't agree more."  
  
The room fell silent and Thatz glanced over at Rath. The young fire Knight was idly playing with his gloves and staring at the stone floor like it held the very secrets of the universe.  
  
" . . . do you remember anything . . . ?" Thatz asked curiously.  
  
Rath's gaze shot up to the earth Knight, a slight blush on his cheeks. "N, no . . . not really . . ." he let out a shaky sigh, "I only remember bits and pieces . . . only when I was in some sort of control of myself . . . the rest is a blur . . ."  
  
"Ahh . . ." Thatz nodded, as if understanding.  
  
The room went silent once again before Rath spoke up.  
  
" . . . Thatz . . . ?"  
  
"Hmm . . . ?" the ex-theif completely ignored the food on the bedside table, deciding that he wasn't that hungry anyway.  
  
" . . . did you . . . did you really mean, what you said . . . " Rath's ruby eyes had a hopeful look in them, " . . . about me . . . ?"  
  
"That I love you?" Thatz asked nonchalantly. He smiled when Rath nodded shyly. "Of course I meant it." He raised and eyebrow, "If I didn't love you why would I have risked my life to find out what was wrong with you."  
  
Rath stared at him in almost disbelief, "But what if I can't stop myself next time . . . " He grabbed Thatz's good hand and held it close to him, "I might come after you next time . . . I have to know . . . would you be willing to stop me . . . for good . . . if I intended to take your life, and you knew that it would make me miserable? Could you do that . . . ?"  
  
"I . . . don't know . . ." Thatz squeezed the fire Knight's hand, "I can't answer that completely . . . but if it was your wish, then maybe . . . " He moved forward and wrapped his arm around the younger Knight, pulling him close, "Just, try not to give me that option . . . okay . . . ?"  
  
He felt Rath relax and lean into him, nodding in agreement. The two sat like that for several minutes in silence. Neither wanting to move.  
  
"Thatz . . . ?" Rath mumbled into his good shoulder.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you . . ."  
  
Thatz just smiled and held the Knight closer, "Your welcome."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Woo! Done . . . finally!  
  
What'd ja' think? Everyone's entitled to their opinions . . . except for flamers. Heh heh heh . . .  
  
*** Some of my other stories are better, you should check those out too while your at it . . . just a suggestion . . . 


End file.
